


"[...]and Gebo means Gift"

by ShrineMaidenOfRan



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, I mean there's also reference of a noncanon character but like. not enough to warrant a tag imo, sometimes you just gotta make sure your great niece believes in magic. yknow?, this is just a cute fluffy thing don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrineMaidenOfRan/pseuds/ShrineMaidenOfRan
Summary: Old age hasn't stopped Sumireko from her antics, and neither will locked doors or getting the police called on her for trespassing.  This time, though, it's not purely her own desires that push her to break laws.  If she isn't going to be invited to family gatherings, she'll just find a way to talk to her great niece about magic herself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	"[...]and Gebo means Gift"

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I'M NOT DEAD I'VE JUST BEEN FOCUSING ON OC STUFF THAT I FELT WOULD BE REMISS TO POST OUTSIDE OF DISCORD-
> 
> this was just a fluffy thing I wrote for a friend too, I might end up making this a series if yall like it tbh

2 in the morning is reasonable, right?

Sumireko reclines in the shadow of the bedroom, checking her phone. She always tells her niece and nephew-in-law that it was the locks that needed changing, but that's kind of a moot point when she'd got such a good handle on almost silent teleportation, and there's no way they could possibly figure out how to stop her from doing that. She smirks as she scrolls through her media feed on her phone, waiting for what she knew would happen.

"Aaaa…" the baby in the crib wakes up, stretching her little chubby arms in the air. Sumireko immediately flicks on the lights with her powers and hobbles over to the crib with the help of her silver capped cane, dropping the side bars down to lower herself to the child's level.

"Good morning, Renko-tan." She coos. "Or, good night. Some people don't consider it morning until four!" She continues saying things that the baby most certainly didn't entirely grasp, but that hardly stops her even when she talks to full grown adults, no less children. She had to wait for the baby to wake up on her own, anyway, one of the few things she knows about childcare is that waking a sleeping baby is never a good idea.

Renko turns her head to look at Sumireko, then smiles and quickly turns her head away, as babies do. She babbles happily.

"Silly little babyyyy." Sumireko coos again. "Hey, look over here, I wanna show you something really cool!" She waits for baby Renko to calm down again before holding up her hand and casting a projection of stars above the crib, completely outshining the pitiable little mobile that was there. Renko's eyes widen and she waves her arms happily, trying to reach out and grab the stars no doubt. "Yeah!! Isn't it really cool?"

Renko only blows a raspberry as a response, which Sumireko happily copies.

"Okay, you see this star?" Sumireko moves and enlarges the display as if it's a mobile screen, to point to one specific star. "This one is called the north star, because it's always pointing the way north! It also has a lot of magical uses, but we'll get into that when you're a bit older eh? Magic isn't easy to understand after all. And this one," she moves the projection again, "is called betelgeuse-"

Sumireko gets caught up in talking about stars and magical constellations, so much so that she doesn't quite see that Renko is no longer looking at the stars above her and had since directed her gaze to the stars she saw beside her, the ones she could actually reach out and take. So she did that.

"Oi, oi!" The projection falters and fades as Sumireko focuses her attention on the fact that Renko took her glasses off her face, no doubt having seen the glass reflect the starry mirage, failing to keep her volume down. "Stop smudging the glass with your little potato fingers!" Sumireko briefly wrestles with the baby over her glasses, surprised at the strength and conviction the bean bun shaped creature shows over her glasses. She does, however, eventually wrest the frames from her little hands, immediately taking to cleaning them with the cuff of her sleeve. "You're a little menace aren't you? Just an absolute devil."

Renko giggles in response. She thinks this is a game, wonderful.

"Well I suppose that's what happens when you're related to me, huh?" Sumireko laughs dryly.

The sound of thumping footsteps echoed down the hall, indicating her niece woke up, and was probably on her way to investigate the noises coming from this room, shit.

"Well you lil troublemaker, I'll have to give you your astronomy lesson later, for now I have to evade the law." She leans into the crib and gives Renko a kiss on her forehead, then puts her glasses on. "Give your parents hell, for me." She gets back up from her seated position, and puts the crib's railing back up and turns off the light in one swoop of magic.

When Renko's mom opens the door, all that she could have seen was the fading magic glimmer left behind by the cryptic elderly woman who finally decided that she cares about one (1) human, even if they're a child.


End file.
